


今天的Lloyd和Harry也是处男哦

by xiaosinian



Category: Dumb and Dumber
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosinian/pseuds/xiaosinian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>屎尿屁喜剧也有资格有同人！</p>
            </blockquote>





	今天的Lloyd和Harry也是处男哦

“Fraida说过玩弄别人的咪咪不算是性交的对吧，Lloyd？”  
“说真的，那真是不可思议，插入女人嘘嘘的地方怎么可能比玩弄咪咪更爽……嘿Harry，你要干什么！”  
Lloyd拽过被子裹住了自己，挪动到床边张着嘴傻呆呆的看着Harry。  
“哦放松Lloyd，”Harry一把掀开了被子，伸出手继续抚摸Lloyd不知道什么原因挺立起来的乳头，“既然这不算性交，这就和我摸你的屁股没什么两样。”  
“对哦，”Lloyd笑了起来，把自己又往Harry的手里送了送，“这感觉很不错。”  
“是吧！我就知道你也会这么觉得！当年有个辣妹对我做过这种事，那感觉，我到现在都还忘不了！但那天晚上我梦到我对你做这种事……我当时吓坏了以为自己真的变成同性恋了！Fraida应该早点告诉我们这不算做爱的！”  
“哦——Harry我们该早点做这个的。”  
“对了我还梦见这个，我吸吮着你的乳头，就像吸奶一样你知道吧，就像这样……”Harry凑上前去示范了一下，Lloyd发出一声惨叫。  
“嗷——那很疼Harry！”他一把推开了Harry，低头看着自己乳头上的牙印泫然欲泣。  
“小孩子都是这么做的！否则他们怎么喝奶……天啊妈妈真是伟大的，”Harry突然露出失落的表情，“我想我妈妈了。”  
“但你妈妈用那个地方来XXOO,好可怕哦。”Lloyd皱眉。  
Harry怒视着他，Lloyd赶紧改口：“但或许那很好玩，就像你用手指伸进自己的肛门一样好玩。”  
“你伸进去过？”Harry瞪大了眼睛，一副不可置信的样子。  
“当然，否则你怎么玩的臭臭栽赃？”  
“但那根本不需要伸进去……Lloyd，什么感受？”  
“老兄我告诉你，那爽翻了！”  
Harry学着Lloyd的样子把手指伸了进去，没过一会儿，Lloyd已经爽的大声叫唤了，“Lloyd？Lloyd！”Harry喊了好几声才赢得Lloyd的注意力，“我没有任何感觉。”  
“怎么可能？”  
“或者你来帮帮我。”  
“我才不要碰你拉屎的地方。”  
“我可是帮你擦了二十年的屁股！”  
“……好吧。”

“怎么样！我没有骗你是吧！”  
“喔——————————Lloyd，这真是太棒了，这绝对比玩咪咪要爽上一万倍……等一等，这不算性交吧，我们都是直的！”  
“我们当然是直的！你没有听Fraida说吗，要插嘘嘘的地方才算做爱，否则即使我把老二插进你的屁眼里也不算！”  
“……那听起来好疼。”  
“可我现在已经快把拳头伸进去了。”  
“Lloyd，你是个天才！我有一种感觉，这才是造福全世界的发明！”  
“真的？哦这样就能弥补我从全人类那里偷吃的两块巧克力蛋糕了！”  
“这真是太棒了！”  
“Harry，我们太棒了！”  
他们举掌拍击，当然了，又一次没有命中目标。

end


End file.
